


Verbotene Liebe

by alisia



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisia/pseuds/alisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir/Agron AU. Nasir is fostered & falls in love with someone he's not supposed to. </p><p>This will be angsty because I don't know how to write anything else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verbotene Liebe

“But the man who can most truly be accounted brave is he who best knows the meaning of what is sweet in life and what is terrible, and then goes out undeterred to meet what is to come.”  
Thucidydides  
History of the Peloponnesian War 

To the outside world twenty-one year old Nasir Al-Hamsi looked no different from the group of nervous students waiting to be called forward, but looks could be deceiving. He wondered what his “friends” would think of him if they knew the real truth about him, the struggle he had had to endure just to be stood here. All thoughts at present though were directed towards the seven people sat in the auditorium hoping they would not embarrass him too much. As his name was called he took a deep breath & said a silent prayer of thanks to his brother & the family who loved him unconditionally despite of him being him. 

Nasir’s own story had begun in the border town of Harem in northern Syria. After he & his elder brother Khalid were orphaned whilst still young they moved to live with their father’s sister Naylah in Italy. Naylah herself had been forced to leave Syria whilst still at university when she had begun to attract the wrong kind of attention from the authorities. Her beloved brother Ibrahim had been instrumental in spiriting her out of the country much to the dismay of their own father who thought her subversive. Though in the intervening decade Naylah would never see Ibrahim again in the flesh she had remained close to him which was why she’d been left devastated by his untimely death. She had been grateful however to her elder brother Karim who had also gone against their father & travelled to Italy to break the news of Ibrahim’s death in person rather than just phone her. Naylah had also been surprised and honoured to find out that Ibrahim & his wife Nadia had named her as his two young sons’ guardian instead of any other family member. Immediately but admittedly with some trepidation they began making arrangements with Karim for the boys to come & live with them. On more than one occasion though she found herself cursing her beloved brother “You know we can barely look after ourselves you idiot what makes you think we can look after your boys” she would mutter as the day of Khalid & Nasir’s arrival grew closer. She would then imagine Ibrahim shaking his head at her & telling her she would do fine like he had when she’d ever doubted herself when they were growing up. To make their journey less traumatic it was agreed that David would travel to Harem to collect the boys something that Naylah was internally grateful for. So that was how just a few months after the death of their parents six year old Khalid & two year old Nasir found themselves in the southern Italian town of Santa Maria Capua Vetere near Naples. In years to come Nasir would tell his own beloved about his childhood growing up in Italy & how out of such tragedy he would experience some of the happiest moments in his life. 

Life growing up in Santa Maria Capua Vetere was idyllic for the two young brothers. Naylah remembered a conversation she had had with Ibrahim when he found out Nadia was pregnant with Khalid “I’m going to be the best Baba in the world, my children are going to know that they are loved & cherished everyday of their lives but that doesn’t mean they are going to be spoilt” she remembered smiling at the last part knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to help himself. She hoped he would approve of how she & David were raising his beloved boys & be proud of her for gritting her teeth & smiling at Khalid when he would inevitably remind her that she was not his real mother whenever she chastised him. 

The family continued to live in the Italian countryside for another eight years before David’s job forced them to move back to his native London. Once again after a period of adjustment the family settled into a normal happy family life that was until tragedy once more visited them. David died unexpectedly of a heart attack aged just fifty leaving Naylah and the boys devastated. Alone in a strange city Naylah contemplated moving back to Italy, but with Khalid just about to start Sixth Form College she decided to stay in London. David had left them well provided for but with the boys both at school all day Naylah decided to work voluntary at the local Arabic centre as a translator. It was whilst working there Naylah met Ashur a fellow refugee from Syria. Maybe out of loneliness she soon began a relationship with him, but she ensured that his contact with the boys was minimal. At first they were actually happy that she had met someone who put a smile on her face again that was until it became obvious to Khalid that the relationship was a violent one. He found it hard to believe that his intelligent aunt would allow a low life like Ashur to abuse her & even more so that she continued to be in a relationship with him. As time went on though Khalid grew more concerned about one of Ashur’s friends, a man named Hatim who would often accompany him. Unlike Ashur, Hatim was charming & polite but Khalid didn’t miss how the looks he gave the now fourteen year old Nasir. 

Naylah had also noticed the looks Hatim was giving her nephew & out of a need to protect the boy rather than her own safety she decided to end her relationship with Ashur in the hope that Hatim would no longer have contact with Nasir. Hatim however had other ideas and due to his actions one day in late June the lives of the three people who lived in the modest semi in north London changed forever. It had begun like any normal day, Khalid was sat reading through his notes for the exam he was due to sit that morning & Nasir was texting his best friend Pietros. “Are you going to be home on time tonight?” Naylah asked Khalid as she finished her coffee. “Should be why?” he replied looking up from his notes “I was thinking we might go out for dinner to celebrate your liberation from mainstream education. What do you think Nas?” she asked “Can we go to Nandos?” Nasir asked without taking his eyes off his phone “It’s your brother’s choice” “Nandos is fine by me” “Okay then Nandos it is, come on Nas if you want a lift to school” Naylah said picking up her handbag off the worktop as she walked pass her eldest nephew she kissed the top of his head wishing him good luck in his exam. Nasir punched him in the arm & told him not to embarrass the family by failing.  
When Khalid got home just after three the house was quiet except for what sounded like the shower running. He assumed Naylah had finished work early so he made his way through to the kitchen to make himself a drink. After another twenty minutes or so he decided to go have a shower himself. When he got upstairs the shower was still running so he went back downstairs, just as he got back downstairs Naylah walked through the front door looking less than pleased. “Have you heard anything from your brother today?” she said dumping her handbag on the sideboard. “No why?” he asked looking back up the stairs. “He apparently bunked off school this afternoon, I bet it’s all that Pietros’s fault” she carried on saying “Khalid, are you listening to me?” she said noticing her nephew’s attention was elsewhere. “I was last in the shower this morning wasn’t I?” he said making his way up the stairs “Khalid, what are you going on about?” she said following him up the stairs. “Nasir, are you in there?” Khalid asked as he hammered on the bathroom door. “Nasir I mean it if you don’t open this door I’m going to kick in” Khalid screamed a few minutes later. “Nasir, are you in there baby?” Naylah asked through the door. Receiving no answer Khalid kicked the door in.  
The scene that confronted him would be one that Khalid would never forget until his dying day. In the bath was his fourteen year old brother, water from the shower raining down on his abused body. Nasir’s arms were wrapped tightly around his knees, blood from his damaged wrists dripped down over his legs to be washed away by the water. He just rocked gently to and fro, too damaged to do more. “Nasir what’s happened?” Naylah pleaded as Khalid pulled out his mobile & dialled 999 “Ambulance please” he said as he reached over to turn off the shower  
Nasir sensing that someone else was present pulled his knees up closer causing pain to shoot through his entire body. “I need an ambulance, it’s my little brother he’s hurt” Khalid said as Naylah grabbed a towel off the radiator. “Nasir, baby what’s happened to you?” Naylah asked “Do you think we should move him?” Naylah nodded and handed Khalid the towel “Nas, I need you to move, I need to get you warm” Khalid said as he knelt down beside the bath. “Please Nas, I need to make sure you are alright” Khalid said pleading with his brother. Nasir looked up at his brother, his eyes were dull. “Who did this to you Nas?” Naylah asked as she tentatively reached out to touch the boy she’d been entrusted with protecting by her brother. “Please Nasir” tears fell down both Naylah & Khalid’s faces though neither were sure exactly who they was crying for. Wiping away the tears with the back of his hand Khalid set to his task and gently, so not to hurt his brother anymore than he already was, carefully wrapped the rough towel around his brother’s slim shoulders. 

Detective Superintendent Morris had seen many things in long career and he had to admit this wasn’t even close to the worse, but still it disturbed all the same, it always did when there were children involved  
“Where are the parents?” he asked the policeman who was stood with him outside Nasir’s hospital room. “Both dead, he lives with an aunt & his brother”

“You can’t do this” Khalid’s temper was beginning to boil over “It will only be short term” the social worker said for what felt like the hundredth time. “You cannot do this, he needs his family we will look after him” Naylah said. “Nasir is going to need help...” “Which I can arrange for him; we are not some poor refugee family. I have money…” “Ms Al-Hamsi as I’ve explained it has been decided that Nasir will go into foster care for a period of time once he’s discharged from hospital. You will both be able to see him of course…” “You are not going to get away with this” Naylah said picking up her coat & storming out of the office followed by her nephew 

Nasir didn’t want to be here, he wanted to be home with Khalid & Naylah. He hated the woman walking in front of him for deciding that his aunt & brother couldn’t look after him, what did she know? Most of all he hated the man who in robbing him of his innocence had also robbed him of his family. Naylah had told him it would only be for a couple of weeks as she had a friend who was a solicitor fighting their case. So reluctantly he followed the social worker whose name he couldn’t remember up the drive towards the large detached house. Inside he could hear a dog barking. Before they had even made his way half way up the drive the front door was open, a harassed looking man in his early 40’s stood on the doorstep. “Sorry we are late” the social worker said as they approached. “Probably for the best we’ve just had an emergency” the man said in a thick northern accent. “Nothing to bad I hope”. “Depends on your opinion, Crixus here is not impressed” he said looking down at the black poodle cowering under the stairs. “You named your dog after a gladiator?” Nasir said. “I didn’t, my eldest son did, I wanted to call him Fred” he said failing to keep the laughter from his voice. Despite himself Nasir couldn’t help but laugh  
“Rob, where are your manners keeping them out in the cold” a heavily accented voice shouted from deeper in the house. “God yeah I’m sorry excuse my manners, please come in” he said realising that they were still stood on the doorstep. “Thanks” Nasir said as he walked into the hallway unsure of what else to say. In front of him stood a woman a decade or so older than the man wiping her hands on a towel “Welcome Nasir, I’m Nicole” she said smiling at him in a way he somehow imagined his own mother would have. “Like I was saying I’m sorry we were late”. “It’s not a problem Angela honestly” Nicole said opening another door that led into living room. “I’ll make sure Mika is not up to anymore mischief” Rob said walking past them into the back of the house. “Mika is our grandson & he decided that Crixus could do with a bath” Nicole said as she sat down on one of the chairs. Nasir looked around the room, pictures of happy smiling children covered every surface, their children he assumed. He knew from the social worker that they had at least two children who were like him were of Syrian decent, but he was unsure of how they fitted into the family, he assumed as it was incorrectly that they had been adopted. The two boys however were younger versions of their father. After a few moments Nasir realised that Nicole was talking to him. “Apologies” Nasir said. “I was just saying that Rob & I hope you will feel at home here” Nicole said the same warm smile on her face. 

Once Angela left, Nicole showed Nasir his room. It was in the attic & from the décor he assumed it belonged to one of their two sons. “Why don’t you make yourself at home & once your finished come back downstairs, I was making dinner before you arrived” Nicole said. The first thing he did however was phone Khalid. “They seem ok but I want to come home to you” Nasir said in their native tongue not wishing to be over heard. “And you will I promise you but until you do keep out of trouble” Khalid told him. “I promise I will” Nasir said sadly as he pulled out a framed photo of him & Khalid taken during much happier times in Italy.

Nasir pushed his plate away after eating only a few mouthfuls of food, Nicole didn’t chastise him like his aunt would have instead she just gave him a gentle smile. He absent-mindedly rubbed his damaged wrist until Nicole took hold of his hand to stop him. “You’ll make it sore again sweetheart” Nicole said and Nasir just nodded at her

Nasir’s first impression Matthias Haider was that of an angry little boy. The eighteen year old snarled at Nasir on sight and told him in no uncertain terms he wasn’t wanted. Nasir was at first taken aback as the rest of the family had been so welcoming but deciding that it would be more prudent to stay silent he just allowed the teen to vent his anger. In the end he stormed off leaving his parents to apologise & Nasir wondering what the hell he was doing here.


End file.
